In a 1971 regional sample, relationships were discovered between sex role norms and family fertility control. In 1975 we propose to re- interview the wives (black and white) who were aged 18-29 in 1971. We are especially interested in the predictive validity of those norms on a wide range of fertility behaviors that have occurred since 1971. These include contraceptive practices and actual childbearing patterns. We also want to see if sex role norms have affected the stability of the birth intentions stated in 1971. In addition we hope to determine if we can account for changes or stability in these norms over time. Also to be investigated are relationships between sex role norms and subsequent employment behaviors of wives.